Cursed Princess Rozalia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30836 |no = 1442 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 112 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83 |normal_distribute = 17, 17, 17, 17, 16, 16 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95 |bb_distribute = 13, 11, 10, 9, 10, 11, 13, 11, 12 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107, 111, 115, 119 |sbb_distribute = 9, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 8, 6, 8, 6, 5, 6, 7, 6, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117 |ubb_distribute = 9, 5, 4, 3, 6, 5, 6, 4, 6, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 4, 3, 5, 6, 9 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 4 |description = Known as the "Princess of the Wind," Rozalia was the princess of a small nation. She came to rule after her father's passing, and subsequently inherited the family jewel that had been passed down her bloodline for generations. When an evil sorcerer sought to claim the treasure for himself, a gallant thief came to Rozalia's rescue. She ultimately managed to use the powers hidden within the jewel to protect her people from the attacks carried out by the sorcerer's army. However, she paid the price by relinquishing her beauty to a dreadful curse. Rumor has it she never presented herself in public henceforth. |summon = Why did you summon me? Please, do not look upon me... I beg of you... |fusion = Do you seek power as well? Too much of it will break you. My current appearance proves this. |evolution = | hp_base = 4998 |atk_base = 1805 |def_base = 1887 |rec_base = 1975 | hp_lord = 7147 |atk_lord = 2443 |def_lord = 2566 |rec_lord = 2664 | hp_anima = 8039 |rec_anima = 2426 |atk_breaker = 2681 |def_breaker = 2328 |def_guardian = 2804 |rec_guardian = 2545 |def_oracle = 2447 |rec_oracle = 3021 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 36 |ls = The Curse of Sacrifice |lsdescription = 40% boost to Def and max HP, hugely boosts BB Atk & negates Def ignoring effects |lsnote = 150% boost |bb = Sinister Dark Winds |bbdescription = 9 combo Earth attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction & considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 65% chance & 200% BB Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 9 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Abominable Demon Jewel |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, adds probable random status ailment infliction effect to attack for 3 turns & considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 65% chance for instant infliction, 10% chance to inflict Injury, Weak, Sick, 8% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis & 250% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Lament of Euros |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, random status ailment infliction, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns |ubbnote = 500% BB Atk & 250% damage boost |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Miracle of Indemnification |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts damage against status afflicted foes & slightly restores HP each turn |esnote = 80% boost & heals 400-600 + 10% Rec HP |evofrom = |evointo = 30837 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Earth Totem |evomats5 = Earth Pot |evomats6 = Earth Pot |evomats7 = Earth Idol |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Legend of Zelnite |addcatname = Rozalia1 }}